1700896 - Urban Legends
Patient Files Patient Name: Unknown Patient Alias: Bunnyman Patient History Bunnyman is not an actual cryptid like the rest of the group, he is a human murderer that, when caught, it was thought he would “benefit” more from therapy than prison since he might feel more at home around monsters due to his predilection of only wearing a bunny costume. Since his arrest the patient has not yet talked to law enforcement officers prior to being transferred to the therapy group. It is thought that through the therapy, he might confess to his kills and give the whereabouts of the bodies and therefore gain himself an easier sentence. Therapist Personal Session Notes Week 5 *After 5 weeks of daily sessions, I finally got him to talk to me today. I got up to pour myself a glass of water. After enquiring if he wanted one too, I expected the silence he usually answers with. Instead I got a brief “No thanks.” This excellent progress! He is starting to trust me at last! Week 12 *He sounds very different than I would have imagined. I have thought this many times over the last few weeks. His voice is at such odd ends to his appearance in that bunny suit; so gruff and curt! And he has a northern accent. That something I’ve been able to find out at least. I still don’t know his name, whenever I ask for it, he just stares at me. Or at least I think he’s staring at me… hard to tell with that costume covering his face. Transcript of Session: Week 13 Day 5 Therapist: Good morning! How was the rest of your day yesterday? Patient: Fine I suppose. Therapist: Well let’s get down to it shall w- Patient: interrupts you’ve been asking me the same questions for months now. I’ve never answered before, why would I answer now? Therapist: Why not? Patient: response Therapist: So what is your full name by birth? Patient: response Therapist: what is your date of birth? Patient: response Therapist: Do you have any living relatives? Patient: response Therapist: You killed five people. Why did you do that? Patient: response Therapist: Where are the bodies? Patient: response Therapist: Wh- Patient: Y’know I’m glad that we’ve cut out all the bullsh*t you used to ask at the start. Now we just get straight to it. Just questions, I like that. Therapist: I’m glad. Maybe you’ll actually answer them one day. Patient: Maybe. Therapist: Did you know they call you Bunnyman? No one knows your name and we need something to call you by. The press came up with it and it just stuck really. Patient: snorting Bunnyman?! That’s f*cking hilarious, that is. Therapist: Yes well back to it- Patient: I’m done for the day. I wanna go back to my cell please. Therapist: We still have another hour. Patient: Don’t care. I’m done for the day. Mini Game Overview Before the mini-game plays, the player will witness the above conversation. The minigame for Bunnyman takes place at a furry convention. The player takes the role of the detective trying to catch Bunnyman. You are shown an image of his bunny costume and must go through the convention and find him within the time frame given. The player will progress through 3 room (levels) in which the NPCs surrounding Bunnyman will have costumes more similar to his own. The player must identify and then catch Bunnyman in each room before the time limit is up. The game will have a 3D low poly art style and each of the three levels will last 3 minutes maximum. If the player fails the minigame they will receive a cutscene in which Bunnyman stares at them from his seat in the therapist's office. If they win they get the conversation below. Patient: And that’s how I was caught doc. He was good man that detective, I respected ‘im. He was devoted to ‘is job. Might have actually talked to him, if he hadn’t been such a d*ck. Therapist: You talk to me. Patient: I like you. You're not a d*ck. Therapist: We’ve been doing this for months now. Talking each other in circles. You were on the run for a year before that and every day you go back to solitary confinement after our sessions. Aren’t you tired of staying quiet? Patient: Heavily Kinda am, yeah. removes head of costume Right doc here’s everything you want to know…